nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Engine room
The engine room is a man block of tanks in Steamlands, as well as the heart of the Steamlands tank boss in Nitrome Must Die. It appears in all levels of Steamlands, and as the controller of the Steamlands tank boss in level ninety of Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The engine room has a worker in it and has a coal engine in the corner. Game information Steamlands The engine room acts as the heart of the tank and controls and is the power source for all weapons and objects on the tank. In the start of Steamlands, the player is given a few blocks to build on their tank. Blocks and weapons are placed on the tank to protect it from being destroyed, becuase if the engine room is destroyed the entire tanks explodes. In shops located in several towns, the player can buy armor for their engine room to reinforce it so it can take more damage. Inside the engine room is a little man who is constantly shoveling coal into his fire. The coal into the fire keeps the entire tank going. The engine room emits a wave of power, represented by transparent red blocks. If guns or other weapons are added, they have to be in range of the power wave, or else they will cease to function. Batteries can be obtained/purchased to maximize the power wave so the player can place in different places and higher. When the player first starts the game, they will have armor but no weapons. They player can fling coal at attacking tanks to damage them, although this coal does very low damage. Also at the start of the game, the player can place a flag somewhere on their engine room. Blocks placed under the flag will move the flag higher. While in towns, the player can draw and customize their flag. Enemies also use the exact same Engine Room. Nitrome Must Die The engine room appears in Nitrome Must Die, as the heart of the tank. It appears bigger than its Steamlands appearance, but more compact and always closed, having the appearance of the Steamlands engine room when it is being held by the player. In phases one and two of the Steamlands tank boss battle, the engine room cannot be accessed, as it is covered in robot armor. In phase three, it can be damaged when the booster protecting it is destroyed. The engine room has half the health of the tank, and will not retaliate when the player shoots them. The engine room acts a lot like the booster, having the health of one, acting like one, and being the same size. Destroying it causes the tank to explode. The engineer does not at all appear in Steamlands, even though it is probably him inside the engine room. Steamlands shop items Below are shop items that can be bought to increase the health, power field, or repair rate of an engine room in Steamlands. Engine room health Engine room power/repair Trivia *In Nitrome Must Die, the engine room is always closed. *During the shop sections of a level, the section that comes before the start of the level, the player can move their blocks around and rearrange their tank. However, when the player starts the level, the player's tank will be how it was before being rearranged. **If the player leaves takes some blocks off their tank and leave them when stopping for the shop, they will appear on the player's tank when the level starts. ***VIP's and munitions cannot be left in the shop. *The shopkeeper will follow the player's tank while it moves out of the town, before the level starts. Category:Steamlands series Category:Interactive objects Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Hazards